1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for power management, and in particular, to a method and apparatus for power management having a sensor.
2. Related Art
With the development and popularization of modern portable electronic device, electricity consumption of the portable electronic device becomes the main criterion. How to achieve the balance between the performance and energy efficiency of the portable electronic device is the problem that manufacturer is dedicated to solve.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned balance, adjusting different power management modes of the portable electronic device according to different usage states is main electricity saving way so far. Take laptop as an example, a user may set a plurality of performance managements in the laptop according to actual user requirement. When the user only needs to do assignments with low-power requirement, such as word processing, the user may switch the laptop to a low-performance management for decreasing electricity consumption. On the contrary, when the user needs to do assignments with high-power requirement, such as graphics processing, the user may switch the laptop to a high-performance management for reaching the actual requirement.
Moreover, the portable electronic device may have a plurality of operation modes. For example, the portable electronic device may be disposed on a desk or be hand held by the user. When the portable electronic device is in different operation modes, the portable electronic device may use different kinds of peripheral components, but electronic components enabled in the portable electronic device may not fit the corresponding operation modes, thereby still consuming unnecessary electricity of the portable electronic device.
Therefore, the manufacturer develops a power management method that a user may directly control a power supply of a peripheral component or an electronic component. But in this manner, the user still needs to control the power supply of the specific electronic component manually.